Didn't Really Die
by Hannah-Bannana Weasley
Summary: Contains an OC. Short Story. Read more to find out.


_**Fred Weasley's POV**_

"Watch out!" someone yelled.

The world exploded. Percy, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were standing close together. We were shot backwards. I felt my spine connect to the wall behind us. And soon, all the lights went out. I felt myself die. It was awful.

 _ **Hannah's POV**_

No. I was to late. I cursed the person who caused the explosion and ran to where one of the Weasley Twins fell. I checked his pulse. It was going strong then stopped. He's dead…. I saw Percy Weasley come out from under the rocks.

"Fred?" he asked.

"He's over here…" I said.

He walked over and saw Fred.

"NO FRED NO!" Percy said, starting to cry.

"I'm so sorry… I tried to warn you guys… I was to far away…" I said.

"Who are you?" he asked, then looked at me closer, "HANNAH?!" he asked.

"Yeah. That's my name." I said.

"I- I thought you died!" he said.

"Nope." I responded, "We need to move him." I said.

After about half an hour. Percy and I were carrying Fred to the Great Hall. I heard a scream and crying. I looked over. Mrs. Weasley. Or, I guess, mum.

"FRED!" she cried.

George whipped around, saw Fred and ran over.

"No…." he whispered.

Percy and I placed Fred down nearby Lupin and Tonks. I looked at George then at Fred. I sighed.

"Listen, George, there's a way to bring him back. Somebody has to do a spell, it gives the person who is no longer…. Able to breath… their life force. That person has to be willing. It makes the caster die the same way as the person they are giving their life force to." I told him.

"Isn't that illegal?" he asked.

"The Ministry has never heard of it before. I'm the one who made the spell." I said.

Mrs. Weasley was looking at me, obviously trying to find out where she's seen me before. She gasped.

"I-It can't be! Hannah?!" she asked.

"Yeah. Nice to see you again, sis." I said, smiling at her.

"Sis?" George asked me.

"Yep. I was killed in my seventh year. My boyfriend performed this charm. He made the charm for me. I was dying. I was born with this curse running through my veins. I was always slowly dying. My life was wasted. I did nothing good with my life. I'm stuck in my 17 year old body. I'm able to give my life for Fred, and let him be able to age. My boyfriend thought that he wanted me to stay 17 forever. No need to grow up. That sort of thing. But I am able to withdraw that curse. I just need the say so from the person he's closest to. So why may do you say, George? Will you let me save my nephew's life?" I asked, "And, just so you know, I came by the Burrow for years. I stopped when you two were 5. You guys were always my favorite. You'll see that on my will." I told him.

"O-Okay, Auntie." George said.

"And please forgive Percy. I was like him at school. You'll also see that on the will." I said. I looked at Fred and closed his eyes. I put my hand on his chest and started mumbling the charm. His eyes snapped open and just stared at the ceiling. I felt my life being ripped away, but I kept with the charm, "Fred Weasley will not be forced to be stuck in his 20 year old body. I given life for Fred Weasley. I exchange." I said.

The Grim Reaper appeared, with some sort of spark right behind him.

"Are you sure you want to do this. There is no going back." he said in his Dead-Like voice.

"Positive. Give the boy back his soul and stay out of his mind. Stay out of the shadows around his house. Stay out of his dreams. Stay away from the Weasley family." I said, standing up.

"I will. I have brought the boy's spirit." he said. The spark glowed and was replaced by Fred, or his spirit anyway. He just stood there, staring off.

"And what is wrong with him?" I asked

"This is how all Spirits that have alive twins are. Like half of them are still alive, along with their twin. He will be off for the next week then he will forget what happened. Mostly. He will remember how empty death is. Keep an eye on him." Death said. Fred turned back into the spark.

"ok. I'll be waiting for you, Molly Dolly. Somebody has to keep our boys out of trouble."

Death nodded, "Yes, someone does. They just seem to pick on poor Mad eye to much. And now that the Marauders are there. I have a feeling that death is going to light up." he sighed, "at least I was able to send the fourth one down below. Wormtail will be worked to the bone. And then some." he laughed, then disappeared. I followed.

 _ **Fred's POV**_

I felt myself become warm again. I was able to breath. I opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the light. Suddenly, I felt someone tackle me in a hug. George. Oh Merlin. I thought I'd never see him again. I was so scared. I never felt so empty. I couldn't sense George. I didn't know where I was. All I saw was black. It was so scary. I hugged him back tightly.

"Georgie." I said, just hugging him.

I looked around, Mum was staring at something, that wasn't there. Dad and Bill where sitting at a table, their mouths open. Percy was over in the corner. People started screaming, not helping the headache I have.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Harry yelled.

Suddenly, two identical people appeared right in front of us.

"Molly Dolly!" They both said, tackling Mum.

"Was that-?" I asked.

"Our Uncles? Yes. I think they are." George agreed, getting off of me.

Madeye appeared as well.

"Where is Fletcher?!" he asked.

"I think he died." I said.

"Then I'll kill him in a second." he growled.

Lupin and Tonks sat up.

"Where's Teddy?" they asked as soon as they calmed down.

"Whoa." I whispered.

"Ditto." George said.

"Think that's what we'll call you now." someone said from behind us. We turned around.

Sirius Black, James Potter and Lily Potter where all standing there.

"George go-" I said turning to him.

"Get Harry? Yeah. Going now. Be right back." he said, running off. He returned with Harry, Ron and Hermione a second later.

"Mum! Dad! Sirius!" he said, hugging them. As soon as they finished, Lily was still hugging Harry, not letting him go again, Sirius and James turned to us.

"We were talking about it. How would the two of you like to be Marauders? We'll have to come up with nicknames. But you can be the two newest." James asked. Sirius stopped him, "what about Moony? HEY MOONY! WE NEED YOU OVER HERE!" Sirius yelled.

"Oi, Padfoot. All the people who came back have nasty headaches. So would you mind to SHUT UP?" he yelled the last part in Sirius's ear.

My head was pounding, "Word of advice, George. Coming back to life isn't fun. Don't try it." I muttered.

"Noted." he laughed.

 _ **And everyone who died in the wars (GOOD SIDE ONLY) came back. Fred and George became Marauders. Their names are Cheetah and Leopard. Thank you for Reading. THE END!**_


End file.
